


Three Siblings, One Bed

by AngelFlower



Series: Hawke Family Fun [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexuality, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Brother/Sister Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Three siblings in one bed and filthy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Female Hawke, Carver Hawke/Reader, Carver Hawke/Reader/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Reader
Series: Hawke Family Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689016
Kudos: 27





	Three Siblings, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like incest, please don't read.

"Carver" (Y/n) whispered and shook Carver's shoulder, he groaned and turned over, he opened his eyes and saw her shadowy figure "(Y/n)?" She nodded "what are you doing up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes "I'm scared... Can I sleep with you, please?" Carver didn't have time to answer as she jumped under the covers and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uh, aren't you a little old for this?" She shook her head and yawned "no, I'm scared. Why are you being so mean?" Carver groaned "I'm not" he wrapped his arms around her as well "you're such a baby" she responded with an annoyed grunt. Carver rolled his eyes but allowed her to sleep with him. He was used to this, when the two of them were young this was common, she'd come running to his bed, begging him to let her sleep with him, he never thought anything of it until he hit puberty.

They both hit it around the same time, and as the two of them developed, he started to feel embarrassed of it and pushed (Y/n) out of bed with him. It upset her and she'd cry, causing their parents to come in and force him to let her sleep with him. Eventually, he started getting sexual feelings and with her developing body, those feelings directed themselves towards (Y/n).

That's when the two started experimenting together, it was innocent at first, just small kisses, but it moved on to French kissing, then touching, and so on and so forth. Their parents had caught them and explained how it was wrong, so they stopped... But sometimes he still thought about it and unbeknownst to him, so did she.

Carver woke up again to find (Y/n) sleeping soundly, her chest moving slow and steady, her whole body relaxed against him. He unconsciously ran his hand down her back to her butt, giving it a light squeeze, she groaned and stirred a bit and Carver quickly lifted his hand, cursing under his breath, Maker he was fucked up.

"What are you two doing?" He jumped at his older sister's voice calling out in the dark, the bed shifted as Hawke got on the bed with them "what are you doing!?" He whispered yelled at her. She smirks mischievously at him "I'm feeling a bit left out looking at you two" she said as she got behind (Y/n) and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

(Y/n) grunted and squirmed in her sleep, but didn't wake up, Hawke giggled "she's such a heavy sleeper" she said as she snuggled into her younger sister. Carver felt some relief, hoping he'd stop thinking dirty thoughts about (Y/n) as she slept with Hawke there.

Carver drifted back into sleep after awhile.

...

"Sis, not here" Carver was woken up by the whisper of (Y/n)'s voice "oh come on, you're so wet, horny, and wanting for me" he must be dreaming right? He did not just hear that, did he? As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the figures of Hawke and (Y/n) beside him, with Hawke on top of (Y/n), the former's hand moving between the latter's legs.

(Y/n)'s smaller form was squirming under Hawke and her nightgown was pushed up over her chest, exposing her naked body to her older sister. Hawke giggled and went to kiss (Y/n)'s neck "what? Don't want brother to see?" She teased "Carver can't see" Hawke kissed down (Y/n)'s chest, reaching her breasts and twirled her tongue around the younger girl's nipple, lightly biting on it, (Y/n) arched her back and let out a shaky moan.

Carver felt his cock harden at her moan and shifted slightly making the bed squeak, (Y/n) turned her head to look at Carver and seemed to notice his open eyes. She tried sitting up only to bang foreheads with Hawke "ow, what the hel-" Hawke rubbed her forehead but quickly noticed Carver.

"Oh" she simply said, (Y/n) began stammering out unintelligible words and became so embarrassed she started crying. "Hey, stop crying" Hawke looked to Carver "look you've made her cry" Hawke began laughing "don't laugh Hawke!" (Y/n) sobbed out. "Come on, (Y/n)" Hawke pushed (Y/n) towards Carver, letting her fall on him "oh little brother, sister has touched herself to the thought of you" Carver didn't know what to say in this situation.

"I have not!" (Y/n) responded and sat up, she seemed to have forgotten her nightgown was pushed up. Hawke wrapped her arms around (Y/n)'s shoulders, groping her breasts "come on, (Y/n), don't lie" Carver could hear the shit-eating grin on Hawke's face "come on, Carver, say something!"

"Um I-I" he sat up finally, his cock was making a visible tent in his pants, even in the dark. Hawke giggled "look, he's hard for you, (Y/n)" Hawke snuck her hand between (Y/n)'s thighs, sticking her fingers inside her cunt, she then brought her fingers to Carver's lips "feel how wet she is for you? Giver 'er a taste" Carver spread his lips apart slightly and Hawke pushed her fingers inside his mouth.

Carver twirled his tongue around her fingers and sucked on them. "Ooohh, I think he likes it" she pulled her fingers and instead jammed them inside (Y/n)'s mouth, suddenly Hawke cast a fire spell and lit the bedside candle, illuminating the small room. The image in front of him was something he never thought he'd see, (Y/n) was wiggling in Hawke's arms, (Y/n) suckling on Hawke's fingers, and Hawke's fingers thrusting inside (Y/n)'s cunt.

"Sis..." (Y/n) whimpered "I bet you want Carver's cock don't you?" (Y/n) nodded and looked to Carver "please?" Hawke looked to him, raising an eyebrow "come on, brother, give her what she wants" Carver's breath hitched and widened his eyes "what? Shocked I'm giving you the spotlight for a change?" She scoffed. Carver snicker and got closer to them, gently placing his hands on (Y/n)'s hips "I'm sure I'll make her feel better than you ever have."

Carver took his cock out and rubbed between her folds "so wet" Carver grabbed the back of (Y/n)'s head and planted his lips on hers. "How romantic" Hawke said sarcastically, Carver pulled away and glared at Hawke, only to be pulled back into the kiss by (Y/n). (Y/n) twirled her tongue with his, the two making quiet wet kissing sounds, sounds which please Hawke very much.

"Come on" Hawke cut in impatiently "stick your cock in her, I'm horny and I need something to get off to" Carver glared and rolled his eyes, he pushed away from (Y/n) and pulled her hips forward so he could enter her more easily. He lined himself up with her and slowly entered her, he let out a sigh as he did so "tight" he mumbled under his breath.

Hawke licked her lips and watch Carver slowly enter her little sister "Ca-Carver" (Y/n) whimpered, Hawke shivered at her sister's moans. "Fuck, you two are so hot" Carver was finally into the hilt, buried deep inside her, (Y/n) was quick to react and moan loudly, Carver thrust slowly but sloppily, it was no secret he wasn't that experienced.

Hawke snuck her hand down and began to rub (Y/n)'s clit "Sis!" She moaned out, bucking into both of them. "You're always so eager, Sister" she kissed her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin, no doubt leaving a dark bruise. "Ho-how many ti-ime have you do-ne this?" Carver asked between moans, Hawke thought for a second "Hmm, since I was 16 and she was 14" Carver didn't stop thrusting "tha-that long?" Hawke hummed in response.

"Fuck, I've been missing out" (Y/n) wrapped her arms around Carver's neck and held him close, resting her head on his shoulder "s-sorry" she whispered, her voice was breathless and barely audible. Hawke removed her hand from (Y/n) and began touching herself, rubbing her clit in circles and teasing her dripping entrance "do you like your brother's cock?" Hawke teased.

(Y/n) nodded rapidly "I love it, I love his cock" Carver couldn't express how turned on that made him. "Do you like her cunt, Carver? I bet she's the best pussy you've ever had, or perhaps the only you've ever had" she scoffed, thrusting inside herself rapidly. Carver ignored her rude comment "it's amazing, so-so good" he had only ever been with one girl and only ever in her mouth.

Carver sped up and kissed her again, (Y/n) kissed back, and drool slipped down their chins, Hawke groaned at the view and arched into her fingers. "Carver, cum inside her" Carver was close and it seemed Hawke knew that, his thrusts and kisses got sloppier, (Y/n) pulled away and hugged Carver close "I'm cumming" her legs shook and she almost fell back but luckily Carver grabbed her waist firmly, preventing her from falling.

Her walls squeezed him tightly and Carver couldn't stop himself from cumming, spurting hot ribbons deep inside her, Hawke orgasmed with them, tightening around her fingers. They all panted, covered in sweat, Carver pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed, (Y/n) laid down next to him along with Hawke.

(Y/n) sloppily kissed Carver before turning around and kissing Hawke. "Such a spoiled girl" Hawke whispered.


End file.
